Ravenous
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "Hal could smell the arousal as soon as he entered the house. He was intimately familiar with the musky scent and a fleeting grin darted across his lips. The full moon was nearly upon them and Tom felt the pull of the celestial orb on a primal level he couldn't even begin to comprehend." WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT! M/M, HEAT CYCLE, VAMPIRE/WEREWOLF! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Rough Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Vampire/Werewolf, Mating Cycle/Heat**

**I do NOT own **_**Being Human(UK) or any of the characters**_**! **

_**Ravenous**_

Hal could smell the arousal as soon as he entered the house. He was intimately familiar with the musky scent and a fleeting grin darted across his lips. The full moon was nearly upon them and Tom felt the pull of the celestial orb on a primal level he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Actually, Hal was inclined to believe it was similar to the hunger he felt when blood was nearby. Both their curses were gifts from the Devil so it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility they would have some things in common. Hal never imagined the curse of being a werewolf was an easy one to bear but if Tom had to cope with the beastly hunger like the vampires then he pitied the youth all the more. At least he was an ancient being and had centuries of experience in dealing with the alluring call to murder but Tom? He was just a child, even by human standards. He'd just turned 21. Hal felt like laughing. He was just now old enough to drink yet he was old enough to be far too familiar with killing. Only in their messed up word was that acceptable.

However, what Hal smelt was not the crippling lust to kill but rather lust of a more carnal variety. The wolf was an animal and when he awakened he tended to rile Tom up, to the kid's constant irritation. He recalled Tom's naïve talk about his virginity being a flower and he couldn't stop the smirk of amusement. It wasn't that Hal didn't understand or appreciate the youth's innocence but he was a man himself and he knew what it meant to be hot-blooded, figuratively speaking. Add the feral touch of the wolf into the mix and Tom didn't stand a chance to fight off his need for physical satisfaction. Frankly Hal was impressed he'd held back for this long! It was a real testament to the boy's strength of will. But that strength was beginning to crumble. Hal had seen it before. The wolf would not be denied forever and if Tom didn't give into the sway soon the wolf would be untameable. He'd witnessed werewolves go into frenzies to seek satisfaction without any concern of their partners' wellbeing. Hal knew Tom wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ended up raping someone but the way things were going that was the inevitable conclusion.

His time with Allison fed the hunger for a short period of time but it had also wetted the wolf's appetite and now Hal could visibly see how the cyclical change eroded Tom's resistance. The smell of his need was almost overpowering and Hal drew in an intoxicating breath. For a split second his eyes turned black, his own beast answering the primal call, but he shoved that side of him back down. He had to keep his head, at least until he persuaded Tom to yield to his wolf. He didn't think that would be too hard… Hal had no intention of forcing Tom into something he was uncomfortable with but it was his duty as a friend to make sure Tom didn't make a mistake which would eventually destroy him. He knew for a fact Tom wouldn't mind sleeping with him. He'd seen the way Tom looked at him, always darting his tell-tale glances away as soon as Hal looked back. Even someone who didn't benefit from his decades of experience would have recognised the signs. Tom was pining for him but naturally the youth was too proud and maybe a little afraid to just come out and say it. Hal would have to take the initiative.

Even if the scent didn't leave a trail so powerful it was almost material, Hal would have had no difficulty in locating Tom. He could hear him pacing impatiently in his room, getting ready for the taxing night to come. Tom mentioned he would ride out the transformation in the cage which was why he hadn't left for the woods already. He was using the forests less and less lately. The risk of coming across an unsuspecting camper was more of a danger than ever and Tom wasn't ready to compromise whatever little he had left of his humanity by chancing it. Alex was nowhere to be seen either. She confessed to Hal that she didn't like listening to Tom when he was changing and he couldn't blame her. The screams of pure agony as bones broke and muscles pulled apart were a deterrent to the most sadistic of people. Hal suspected she would wander the streets, maybe make some ghost friends and return only the next morning. What he planned to do next would have been infinitely more difficult with her in the house…

'All ready for tonight then?' Tom spun on his heels to face Hal. He had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face and Hal held back his smirk. Sometimes it was difficult not to tease the boy.

'Whatca think mate? This isn't my first time dealing with the wolf. He's really agitated tonight though and I can't figure out why. It's driving me up the bloody walls!' Hal nodded, knowing exactly why the beast was out of sorts.

'I can help you with that.' Tom looked quizzically at him.

'Whatca mean then?'

'Your wolf is ravenous. You have to feed him or he will do something you'll regret.' Tom scoffed.

'Nah, that's not it. I ate already. I know hunger when I feel it. This is different. It's like the blood is boiling in my veins.' Hal considered how to best put the matter at hand into words. Even if he hinted at the problem, Tom was not the sort to pick up on subtleties. Hal was incredibly uncomfortable with being openly vulgar but sometimes the most direct approach was the best course of action.

'Your wolf needs to mate.' Tom looked at him, confusion all too obvious in his large eyes. Hall sighed, realizing he had to spell it out even further. 'Sex Tom. Your wolf wants sex.'

'Wha?...' Hal couldn't have achieved a more shocked reaction if he'd slapped the younger man across the face. Tom was flabbergasted for a full ten seconds before he laughed it off. 'Funny Hal. Real funny. You almost had me there for a second but if you don't have something proper to tell me then get lost. I don't have time for jokes.' The vampire rolled his eyes, not surprised but a little irritated. They didn't have time for this. He had to take Tom's edge off before the transformation started setting in because he had no desire to bed a fully changed werewolf and he had even less of a desire to be ripped apart by the animal.

'Listen to me Tom! I'm not joking. Your wolf is going mad with sexual frustration and if you don't appease it, next full mood you're going to jump the first person you see whether you want to or not. Trust me, I've seen it before and it's not a pleasant sight.' Tom's grin slowly slipped off his lips. He was beginning to think Hal wasn't taking the piss out of him but surely he wasn't implying what Tom thought he was implying. Right?

'So what then? You're gonna have sex with me?' Tom meant it as a challenge and he fully anticipated Hal to jump back at the mere thought but the vampire remained calm as he met his wide gaze levelly.

'It's the best option. I'm strong enough to deal with you while under the influence of the wolf and I know what I'm signing up for. Your next partner might not be as willing.'

'You're fucking serious...' It was more of a statement than a question. Tom saw the resolution in Hal's eyes and he swallowed a lump which started forming in his throat. As soon as he began seriously considering Hal's offer the wolf stopped clawing at his skin and he got hot all of a sudden. It wasn't like he hadn't been horny before. He was little more than a teenager! But this desire went far beyond a quick wank in the shower.

'I can tell you're not against the idea. The wolf certainly seems happy. Tell me I'm wrong.' Hal stepped inside the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. They had the house to themselves which was perfect since he doubted Tom would manage to use his indoor voice. As he approached the rooted werewolf, Hal saw the subtle darkening of his eyes and the fresh beads of perspiration running down his face. He could hear the hammering of his heart and the pulsing of his blood. It awakened his darkest inner thoughts and it was truly regrettable he couldn't feed on Tom's poisonous blood. Few things were as decadent as sex and feeding enjoyed simultaneously. Hal realized those sort of thoughts were slippery slopes and he made an effort to shut off the insidious memories of sleeping with women and bleeding them dry.

'If you're having a laugh I'll be really pissed off.' Hal smiled and cupped Tom's face with one hand, guiding his head into a gentle kiss. It was a soft press of lips against lips, just a tiny taste of what would come next.

'I wouldn't want to risk your ire Tom. This sort of subject matter is not one I tend to kid about. If you are uncomfortable with the idea however, I will take no offence though I wouldn't recommend starving the beast any further.'

'Bloody hell you talk too much!' Hal opened his mouth, ready to contradict the brash youth, but Tom was on him before the first syllable formed on his tongue. Hal was physically pushed back a step as Tom devoured his mouth enthusiastically. What he lacked in technique he more than made up in eagerness. Hal wasn't insane enough to expect a session of slow, considerate love making and this only confirmed what he already knew. Tom needed to be claimed by a mate as vigorous as him if the wolf was going to be content with the mating. Anything less and the beast would be out on prowl for a more suitable partner the next chance it got.

Hal abandoned all restraint and blinked, his sight changing to the razor sharp focused one of a predator as the sclera turned inky black. He growled against Tom's mouth and took charge of the kiss, pressing Tom's inexperienced tongue into submission. For the time being his strength was still superior to Tom's, though not by much. It was enough for him to force the boy onto the bed as he began tearing his clothes off. He heard the material rip but paid it no mind. Tom was doing the same to his navy t-shirt and within seconds the garments were gathered in a heap of tatters on the floor.

Once naked, Tom felt a momentary pang of self-consciousness but as soon as Hal returned to attacking his mouth the beast made him forget all about his shame. He'd never had sex with a man. Actually he'd only had sex once, with Allison, and they'd both been virgins so he doubted that counted as much experience. It was somewhat daunting to have Hal's body press against him, considering how much more practiced he was. With how handsome Hal was, Tom didn't doubt for a second his sexual exploits were vast and many. No pressure…

Hal could tell Tom was feeling out of his debt and he spared a moment to placate the lycanthrope with a reassuring series of kisses along his throat. His sharp canines scraped the soft skin but didn't pierce it. Getting his mouth burned was the last thing he needed… His efforts paid off and he felt Tom's muscles release some of their tension under him. Hal would have loved to take his time and show Tom exactly how open to pleasure his body could be under the right management but he was acutely aware of their limited time. A subconscious jump of Tom's hips informed him that his partner was getting impatient and Hal pushed the legs apart.

It took all of Tom's self-control to keep from closing his knees back up but he trusted Hal. He knew he was in good hands and he bit his lower lip as he watched Hal fish something from the floor. He heard the rustle of clothing and figured Hal was getting something out of his pocket. The small container of Vaseline had his nostrils flaring. He chose to focus on the cracking paint on the ceiling above his head while Hal coated his fingers with the lubricant and began taking care of the necessary preparations. If it would have been anyone else he would have been far too embarrassed to go through with it but he reminded himself that he trusted Hal. It helped that he'd had a thing for the vampire for some time now though he'd only recently been able to recognize it for what it was. Tom figured he felt some semblance of lust for the ancient being from the first moment he saw him though his hatred for all vampires overshadowed anything else back then. The tension between them only grew as time went by and Tom realized it wasn't all as a direct result of an ancient grudge incited in their species by Satan himself.

A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine without any prior warning and Tom yelled out his surprise. He rose, using his elbows to support his upper frame, and looked at Hal who had the most impish smile on his lips. As Tom watched, Hal's finger pushed inside his entrance and the free hand wrapped around the base of his cock. The sight was incredibly erotic and the wolf howled his approval inside his head. Another noise far too similar to a whine for his liking tore free of his larynx as Hal pressed against something alien inside him. Hal looked far too pleased with himself and under normal circumstances Tom would have said something cutting to wipe that smirk off his smug face but as soon as he opened his mouth more of the traitorous sounds poured out.

'That's it Tom, give into the pleasure. Let me hear how much you enjoy this.' Hal had three fingers inside and now that he'd found the sensitive bundle of nerves which sent Tom into sexual mania, he made a point of ramming against it with every thrust of his fingers. His own member was rock hard, precum leaking down the shaft at the thought of being enclosed in the virgin heat.

'Sh-Shut up Hal!... Get on with it!...' Hal chuckled but took no offence at being rushed. At this point he was just teasing the poor boy to the amusement of his inner sadist.

'As you wish.' Hal grasped Tom's thighs and pulled him flush against his pelvis with one powerful motion. Tom bared his teeth, a deep growl catching in his throat. His eyes were beginning to change colour to a lighter amber and Hal responded with a threatening growl of his own, the vampire in him recognising its natural enemy.

Hal guided the head of his cock to the twitching entrance and pushed all the way inside, loving the way Tom whined at the sudden intrusion. The pace he set was brutal and merciless and it would have been too vicious for a human but Tom took it all in strides, his hips falling into rhythm with Hal's so he met every thrust. Though the human lacked experience in such matters, the wolf had his primal instincts to guide him. Hal was taken by surprise when Tom suddenly reached for him and grabbed his shoulders. In moments their positions were reversed and Hal was ready to mount a counter attack, convinced the wolf was taking over Tom sooner than expected. Instead, Tom impaled himself on his cock and took charge of their mad coupling. Hal pressed his hands on the lycan's sharp hips and guided him up and down, respecting the untamed hunger taking control of Tom's body.

Tom's claws ran across his chest, scratching his skin and breaking it in places. Good thing he wasn't human… Hal didn't think Tom was aware of his actions and he realized they did this just in the nick of time. The wolf would have torn even a vampire such as himself apart had they postponed his need to mate. The pace Tom set was even more unforgiving on his body than what Hal had done. The poor youth would have some considerable difficulty walking straight tomorrow… Hal's hand reached for Tom's straining erection, aware of how close to his release the other was. He wasn't far off himself. The way Tom's nails ripped at his flesh added the necessary spice for Hal to hiss in approval. A little pain never hurt anyone, certainly not someone with his exotic tastes.

Tom threw his head back and howled like a wolf as his body stiffened, the power of the orgasm leaving a trail of devastating pleasure in its wake. Hal continued to move his hand even after the white seed ran down his fingers, applying enough pressure to what he was doing to make it slightly painful for the wolf. Tom gasped for breath, shivers rippling all the way along his nervous system as he felt Hal release deep inside him. Everything about the experience was new to him and Tom relished every second. He felt the wolf retreat, sated for now and when Tom met Hal's eyes again they were back to their normal colour. Hal's too were no longer eerily black.

'Has the wolf calmed down now?' Hal had a content smile which betrayed the fact that he knew the answer to his own question well enough. Tom decided to indulge him regardless.

'Yeah mate, this fuckin' did it alright. Sorry for cutting you up. I didn't realize I was doing it.' Tom ran a fingertip over the bleeding cuts, regret showing plainly on his face. Hal closed a hand against Tom's bringing the finger to his lips and licking the blood clean off.

'Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it.' Tom grinned, shaking his head in wonderment.

'You're mental, you know that?' Hal shrugged. Hardly the worst thing he'd been called in the last few hundred years…

'And you should get to the cage. The full moon is nearly upon us. The wolf might awaken a little later tonight on account of sating his hunger but not by much.' Tom nodded, getting shakily to his feet. His bones felt like jelly but he knew Hal was right. He could feel the wolf struggling to get back up so it could cause havoc. At best he had an extra half hour but considering he didn't need to leave the house that would be plenty.

'So… Is this gonna become like a thing between us? Or did you just want to help out, since you're my mate and all?' Tom had his back turned to Hal but he couldn't mask the anxiety in his voice. Hal traced the old scar on his back with his eyes and was reminded just how young and fragile the boy was, despite his prowess as a vampire hunter. He was still just a child. If he wanted to he could break his heart with a few choice words.

'I wasn't acting as your friend Tom. Well, I wasn't only acting as your friend.' Tom glanced over his shoulder, the hope too strong for Hal to miss. 'How about we talk about this later? If you keep procrastinating in this room you'll kill me and there will be no later.' That set a fire under Tom's feet and he jumped into action.

'Later, yeah?' Tom shouted as he rushed out the door, pausing long enough to lock eyes with Hal one last time.

'Yes Tom. I promise.' Tom grinned in open delight and was gone out of sight.

Hal ran his hands over his face. He hadn't anticipated on starting a romantic tryst with Tom but how was he supposed to deny him after seeing the hope in the naïve eyes. He wasn't that much of a monster… Maybe he'd bitten more than he could chew. The irony made him smile before his gaze moved around the messy bedroom. His skin began to crawl at the untidiness and he tailed it out of there to find some clothes before returning and beginning to clean up. If he left things as they were he would risk a panic attack. As he finished, a beastly howl reverberated through the house and he knew Tom was beginning his shift. He took in a deep breath, mentally preparing for the noisy night ahead.

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
